Witness Protection
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Kate leavs NCIS and Tony follows suite. What will the team think and can they get to them before Ari does? AU.


Hey Dudes...Faz here...Alex has finally let me do something...I must say amazing genius but when she gets attached to something you can't pull her away...Ouch...Alex WTHell don't hit me... Anyway this story is Alex's little bubba...Okay so tell us what you think and hopefully you want us to continue...Oh BIG Hi and thankyou to Probie MCflower Power you are awesome...like seriously she has reviewed every story...awesome thankyou...okay you are probably think shut up so yea...bye wave

**Disclaimer...** If we owned NCIS Kate and Tony would have 10 kids...and Probie would be a Senior Field Agent...DUH WE DONT OWN IT...

Kate walked into the bullpen and looked around

Kate walked into the bullpen and looked around. McGee was asleep on his key board with Abby lying on his shoulder. Gibbs was sitting at his desk, head tilted back and snoring. She smiled. Everything seemed to be in place. She turned to see her desk. Should she say her old desk. It was occupied by another woman. Ziva David; Mossad agent. Then Kate looked over to her partner's desk. Wait… her ex-partner's desk. He sat there shuffling papers around avoiding eye contact. She walked over and placed her hand on his.

"Please don't go." He said as he looked up at her. He had tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over, "Please…don't go."

"It's for the best, Tony."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. As she stood in the elevator with the remainder of her belongings, she remembered her most memorable moments with each of the team. She let silent tears fall. She was defiantly going to miss this place.

She walked into the parking lot, placed her belongings in the car and turned around to look at the building. The last time she would ever work here. She would never be able to walk into autopsy to see Ducky or have Caf POW's with Abby. She'd wouldn't see Gibbs bark orders and hit Tony. She would never work or see Tony again and this hit her hard. It was part of the terms. Bloody Ari. If it weren't for him she'd still be at NCIS and not in witness protection. The bastard had escaped and she was in danger. So here she was, leaving her work and her family. She was sitting in her car trying to control her tears when she heard the passenger door open. She grabbed her Sig and pointed it at the intruder. Her eyes were too blurred with tears to see his face but it was his voice that gave him away.

"Please, don't do this Kate. I need you here."

She slowly placed her gun back in it's holster and turned to the steering wheel.

"I have to Tony. This is the only way. If I stay, the team could get hurt," she took a breathe, "You could get hurt or worse. You could get killed. If anything happened to you I'd blame myself for the rest of my life, Tony."

"Kate…I..."

"Tony, please just leave. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"I can't just leave Kate," he said in desperation, "I can't just watch my partner walk away. "

And with that he kissed her. He kissed her with every inch of passion he and in his body.

"I'm not letting you leave me, Kate. I watched you die and now that I know that you are alive, I never want to leave you. It's either you stay or I come with you. Just say the words and I'll do it."

'Tony," she looked away, "I can't ask you to do that. I can't ask you to give up your life for me."

"If you won't then I'll do it myself."

He walked back into the building and placed his badge, Sig and a note on Gibbs desk. He took the pre-packed box on the floor filled with his possessions and walked out. As he walked towards the car, he spun round to take one last look at his past life. This place had taught him so much but it was time to move on. To move on with the one he loved.

……………………………

"Finally, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he read the letter.

_Boss,_

_By the time you'll read this I'll be long gone. Thank – you for everything you have taught me in the past few years but it was time for me to move on. I had to choose between my job and the woman I loved. Boss, she's everything to me. My best friend and my life. When I thought she was dead, I nearly died knowing that I would live the rest of my life without her. Now, I know I don't have to. We are going away. Far, far away. I'm really sorry, Boss._

_Tony._

_P.S. You were like a father to me. The one person who kept me in line. Thank – you._

A tear fell down the agents face. He was defiantly going to miss them.

"McGee! Ziva!" Gibbs said loudly.

Tim who was napping at his desk jumped up; disturbing Abby, "Yes, Boss!"

Ziva stood up and gave McGee a strange look.

"You better have something!"

"Um about what, Boss?"

"Ari, duh"

Want us to continue?? Review and we might take some more time out of Info. Tech. and try our best...


End file.
